Animal Instinct
by DianaRose1900
Summary: "Beg me" He growled "Never" She hissed back, a sinister smirk playing on her lips. "Don't deny it" He hissed, his lips only millimetres from hers. He looked into her eyes once more, and turned. Walking away before he was sucked into her again. Kinda Based on Animals by Maroon 5. Smut. No plot. Dramione, smut. Sex fuelled by animalistic passion. Please Read and Review


**Hey Guys, Those following me may have noticed I'm going through a Harry Potter Dramione Smut phase...So here's another one. Please leave a review and check out my other stories :)**

 **This song is based very, very loosely on Maroon 5 - Animals - Worth listening while your reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter.**

 **Animalistic Instinct**

Draco's POV

He couldn't keep his eyes of her. He couldn't get her out of his head. What the fuck was he thinking! This is Hermione Fucking Granger. The girl he's bullied for the last 6 years.

 _"Also the best fuck you've ever had"_ A voice in his head muttered.

He couldn't deny himself, she was by far the best. Maybe her innocent nature, or the fact that she was forbidden. Or maybe she was just an incredible fuck. Hell he'd never say that to her face but where was the harm in thinking it. No the harm was trying to get her again. The harm was not being able to get her out of his head. It was only a month ago, but it felt like an eternity. He was desperate to have her again.

She had avoided him since, But not very well. He could smell her. It wasn't as though she was wearing a strong perfume or anything. But he knew if she'd been in a corridor. He could smell her as she walked into the Hall at meal times. She had intoxicated him. Filled him. Heightened every sense.

 _"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her behind a tapesty_

 _"What does it fucking look like Mudblood" He hissed, one hand grabbing a handful of her hair, the other on her waist. She sneered, unfazed by the close contact._

 _"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, Malfoy" she spat "But it's not me" she added_

They never got along...They never agreed on anything They fuelled each other on hate. On anger and Hatred

 _"Fuck me Draco! Yes! Yes! Harder" She screamed, he was happy to comply. Pressing her against the cool wall he thrust into her harder. Deeper. Faster. Determined not to cum first as he felt the constraints of her tight wetness surrounding him._

Seemed that was the only time they got along. When he was inside her. He had one taste, now he's addicted. He couldn't get her out of his head. He tried everything, He ignored her entirely. No more banter. No more bullying. He changed his patrols so he wouldn't be with her. But it wasn't working. She was always there, when he closed his eyes. Bouncing on his hard member, screaming his name, His given name, not his surname. That alone brought him over the edge. She was his high. He needed her, and hated himself for it.

He walked away, and she didn't pursue it. A part of him was disappointed, hoping she'd come back for more, but he knew that she was too strong to do that. Low and behold two weeks later she started dating the Weasel. But a part of him, deep down, knew that she wished it was him. He may have been avoiding her in person, but he couldn't hide his glances, more often than not he caught her staring back with passion. With want. With need. He saw how she acted with Weasley, how she kissed him, it was different to when he had kissed her. She leant back from the Weasel. She leant into him.

And yet here he was, top of the Astronomy tower, looking down on the grounds, to see them both by a tree in the grounds, down by the lake. He watched as she kissed him, he leant back into the grass.

 _"Fuck Draco" she moaned. he continued his thrusts, but in one powerful sweep, she had rolled them over, bouncing on his cock. They continued like this, Rolling on the floor in the midst of passion._

The memory still burning in his mind, he looked down to see them, her eyes flicked up and met his. He knew in that moment, she wished it was him. But it wasn't.

 _"Oh Merlin. Draco Don't stop" She begged as his sinful tongue, flicked in just the right places, making her scream._

 _She pulled roughly on his blonde hair forcing him deeper._

Merlin he loved it when she called him 'Draco' When she fought for what she wanted, instead of giving in like any other girl.

 _After she had left, he stayed there. He smelt his robe, which they'd lay on, and he smelt the unmistakable scent that was her. It had only been minutes but he'd missed that scent. He craved it._

Ignoring her didn't work. She was still in his head, Permanently implanted here. He dared her, do her worst and she did. The worst of course, being the weasel. He wasn't sure why but that hurt him, How could her standards drop so low in such a short space of time.

 _He ran into her a few days later. By accident of course, They had finished their patrols and happened to cross paths while on their way back to their common rooms. They stopped dead at the sight of each other._

 _"Missed me Malfoy?" She asked MERLIN He missed her voice, even if it was dripping with hatred_

 _"Why would I?" He responded with equal hate in his voice "Did you miss me?" He asked she laughed_

 _"Never" She responded. How he loved it when she lied. Her eyes darkened as they did with lust. Her Pupils big, Perhaps in fear, but they both loved a good fight. He walked up to her, she walked back. Once again she was pinned to a wall._

 _He ran his hand up her thigh, under her skirt and stroked her moistening slit_

 _"Don't deny it" He hissed, his lips only millimetres from hers. He looked into her eyes once more, and Turned. Walking away before he was sucked into her again._

He went back to ignoring her after that. Probably the worst thing he could have done, as he clearly had pushed her into HIS arms. He saw her get up from Ron and start making her way back into the castle. Just by looking at her face, he knew she regret what she was doing with Ron. He knew she was pretending it wasn't Ron, but him.

He made his way down the stairs, quickly. Walking into the corridor to meet her.

Then he felt it. A pull

A desire

Animalistic need.

He pulled her into the first room he saw, an empty classroom. And he kissed her

Hungrily, they kissed, Hands quickly discarding their clothes, no care for where they landed. He worked his way down her body to her tight core. His expert tongue quickly getting to work, bringing her to the brink before he stood up, his hardened member tempting her so. Dropping to her knees she returned the favour. Merlin that witch knew exactly how to use her mouth. He too pulled out as soon as he felt himself getting close.

"Say you want me" He growled, positioned at her entrance

"No" She replied, Despite knowing she would give in, She wanted to put up a fight. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, his lips attacking her neck.

"Don't deny me. Say. You want me" He growled, his voice deep, husky and dripping with sex. She didn't deny him this time. Instead she moaned lightly

 _"Say it" He hissed_

 _"Don't know what you're on about" she smirked_

 _"Beg me" He growled_

 _"Never" She hissed, a sinister smirk playing on here lips. Merlin he wanted to bite of that_ _smirk._

 _She refused to day it. So he fucked her anyway. Getting deeper into her. She was so tight. Clearly never having a decent fuck before. She hissed in pain at the sudden intrusion. If he cared he'd go slow. He'd be gentle. But this wasn't love. This was Animalistic passion. This whole thing was lust. Not love. He didn't take it slow. He pushed into her again and again, He could hear her breath speed up, and she was clearly getting a lot of pleasure from it, as her moans were now growing louder. She was begging_

 _The beast inside him grew. it was hungry. Hungry for her. She grew more confident, taking control._

"Fuck me Draco, I want you" He bit down on her neck. Hard as his cock entered her tight pussy. She fit him perfectly. She screamed in pure lust as he entered her. He fucked her hard. Soon, he felt that coil in his stomach.

 _He was close. She was close. She started muttering incoherently._

 _"You want more Hermione?" He asked, Her name rolling off his tongue like silk. She didn't deny him this time. She begged._

His beast had his fill. He was close and he knew she was close too. She was begging again. She always begged when she was right on the edge. They felt this beast inside them ready to come out, and with a few last thrusts and a well timed flick to her sensitive little nub, with bated breath and heated kisses, They came. collapsing on the desk. Once more overpowered by their animal instinct


End file.
